


Ray Vecchio was

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-22
Updated: 1999-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Ray Vecchio was

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Ray Vecchio was.............
    
    Ray Vecchio was a Chicago Cop
    A good friend of a Mountie
    He knew that he should understand
    Why he wasn't in Mountie on the Bounty.
    
    For Ray had lost his way in life
    His wages had been cut
    Due South went on without him
    His departure was abrupt.
    
    His replacement was a blonde chap
    He was actually pretty good
    But Ray sat and watched in agony
    It was in his place he stood.
    
    He wanted to make a come back
    In the final episode
    Of Due South's final screening
    He could manage the workload.
    
    In Call of the Wild he did appear
    "Hello Benny" his first line
    But what he didn't realise
    Was that Benny was doing fine.
    
    Without Ray Vecchio's banter
    He was actually rather good
    For Stanley, his new partner
    Filled in every line he should.
    
    Although our Mountie did miss Ray
    He knew Due South was good
    A masterpiece of drama
    In a very Canadian way.
    
    So Ray and Benton bid farewell
    They would not be seen again
    As the duo on our screens at night
    But I'm sure Due South will ride again.
    


End file.
